Embodiments of the inventive concept described herein relate to an apparatus and method for treating a substrate.
Contaminants such as particles, organic pollutants, and metallic pollutants, remaining on the surfaces of substrates, deteriorate characteristics and product yield of semiconductor devices. For that reason, a cleaning process for removing various kinds of contaminants are attached to the surfaces of substrates from the substrates is much important in semiconductor fabrication.
Such a process for cleaning substrates is executed before and after each unit step of semiconductor fabrication. Generally, cleaning substrates includes a chemical treatment process for removing foreign metallic substances, organic matters, or particles remaining on the substrates, a rinsing process for removing chemicals remaining on substrates by deionized water, and a drying process for drying substrates using an organic solvent, a supercritical fluid, or a nitrogen gas.
Generally, if chemicals are directly supplied on the substrates having thin films when the chemicals are supplied onto the substrate to treat the substrates during a process like the cleaning process, etc, static electricity is generated due to friction between the chemicals and the substrates to cause a delay of time for spreading the chemicals over the whole surface of the substrates. As a result, the water spots due to the chemicals that have spattered on the exposed surfaces of the substrates or fumes, generated during the process, adsorbed to the substrates damage the substrates.